outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power To Charm
The Power To Charm is the Fourteenth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 1 September 2009. Synopsis Cheryl and Judd find Van has undergone a conversion, as Loretta faces ultimate betrayal. Plot Judd, Cheryl and Munter are on their way to pick up Van. Munter feels sure that Judd’s old man will be a true koro – as they find two wastrels on a couch with a sign saying ‘you toot we drink’. It’s Van with Judd’s Dad, Ray. Judd is refusing invitations to stay, as Deleesha appears. We find Judd has a sixteen year old half sister, who now steals his car. Munter finds Van has been doing heaps of work for free on Ray’s house; seems to think he’s Maori; and has no wish to go home. Judd warns Cheryl not to believe Ray’s bullshit, and they’re definitely not staying. Munter is worried about Van and Judd diagnoses that he’s been ‘Rayed’, manipulated. But Ray wins over Munter with an offer of a fishing trip, as Deleesha arrives home drunk. Cheryl deals with the drunken teen, but now Van reveals that he’s not coming home. So Cheryl decides they are staying. Judd is still pissed off, mostly about his father’s irresponsible behaviour to his mother and neglect of his kids. Cheryl suggests that they take Deleesha home with them. Judd starts to consider it, then suspects this was Ray’s cunning plan all along. He tells his father that he won’t be manipulated into taking Deleesha back. But when Judd finds Van’s work includes painting the house, he is sure his Dad is about to move onto the next woman. Ray eventually admits that he does have a new lady love, in the South Island and Judd’s upset and anger come pouring out. But Ray offers a different version of the split with Judd’s mother, and seems truly upset that he lost his son. He insists the reason he helped Van, was because he wants to get to know Judd better. Judd finds that Deleesha has been expelled from school and now decides perhaps he should take her back. Cheryl makes the offer and Deleesha jumps at the chance. Cheryl discovers that Van feels too ashamed to come home and gives him permission to stay on. But when Van finds Ray is about to up sticks, he is upset, but decides to return. And Munter has important reasons for needing Van back in Auckland. Judd finally feels he’s made peace with his father. But as he’s leaving, he realises that he’s once again played into his father’s hands. He’s been Rayed. Loretta meanwhile has news that the active ingredient of Excellence is soon to be classified. Jethro seems strangely unconcerned that the business will have to close and is more interested in the social pages where he, Hayden and Excellence are featured. Loretta, annoyed, tries to rark up Hayden, but he is similarly relaxed. Then Loretta finds Jethro having a clandestine meeting with a young Pacific Island guy who she doesn’t know. Loretta is piqued, but finds him in the social pages, one Isaac Anesi. Loretta does research with Nicky and forms her own conclusions. She confronts Jethro with these. The reason he’s so relaxed about Excellence become illegal is that manufacturing will go underground, through Isaac’s connections, and he will be able to command a higher price. Loretta is angry that she wasn’t consulted, but his reason is that he knew Loretta would object because she’s gone all moral lately. And ‘they’ have to take the opportunities offered. Loretta realises that Hayden was in on this all along and confronts him over this betrayal. She can’t believe that she even considered getting back together with him. Hayden is shocked at this huge admission. Loretta decides to resign from Excellence – and Jethro’s response is to tell she can also leave the office. Hayden visits Loretta, sorry for what happened and keen to make amends, but Loretta cuts him off because she hates him and cannot trust him ever. Graeme offers comfort but now, out of the blue, Loretta tells him the relationship is over. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five